The Red Flash
by The True Uzamaki
Summary: Naruto is getting tired of the usual comments from his teammates a dope, loser and deadlast something goes wrong unleashing his Alter Ego or is it.
1. Naruto's Alter Ego

The Red Flash

_Chapter 1 Naruto's Hidden Alter Ego_

My third fan-fic.

This story might begin with some errors so don't flame me for it or I'll find your stories and do the same.

Heh... I'm just kidding... no seriously I'll will do that.

This story begins after the wave country mission.

* * *

_Naruto's POV_

Whats wrong with me I usually don't feel this tired after a spar against sasuke he said while recieving another kick to head falling to his knees.

Don't you get it dope you never be able to beat me, Sasuke said while smirking

On the sideline you can hear Sakura's loud cheers.

'' You get him Sasuke-kun he couldn't beat you not in million years. ''

* * *

_Regular POV_

Kakashi coudn't take it anymore. It had looked like Naruto was fighting Kakashi back when they had their survival test, except Sasuke got better over time so did Naruto right.

Sasuke thats enough you've won already, Kakashi said he picked Naruto up then whispered to him.

'' Hey you okay there Naruto. ''

Naruto slowly opens his eyes see his sensei looking at him seeming kind of worried.

'' Yes I'm okay Kakashi-Sensei now can get back to sparring with Sasuke. ''

Kakashi coudn't seem to understand what Naruto was trying to prove, Didn't he realise Sasuke just defeated him quite easily by the way. So he tried to remind how he lost.

'' Naruto you do know realise you' ve just lost to Sasuke pretty bad don't you so suggest you don't that again anytime soon. ''

* * *

_Naruto's POV _

Naruto just felt like he won the hokage title then was killed on the spot.

_No I won't listen to them I will beat Sasuke I will! _

'' I need to listen to you sensei, prepare sasuke! Naruto said as he was coming with rasengan forming in his hand. Suddenly Naruto's chakra seemed to be very low then rasengan had slowly disappeared leaving Naruto running towards Sasuke then falling on his face.

_What hell is wrong with my chakra or better yet me he thought angrily. _

Naruto soon shook out of his thoughts as he hears a some sort of laughter. He gets up and sees Sakura laughing loudly, then turns to see Sasuke trying hold his laughter but failed miserably. Naruto looks at Kakashi thinking he was laughing but it was much worse, Kakashi had the look of disappointment on his face.

_Damn whats wrong with me I'm that really weak he thought while tears were pouring out of his eyes._

**Hey kid don't pay any attention to them alright said A dark hidden voice.**

_'' Who are you... are you.. th... the... Kyubbi. ''_

**'' Nice try but no he is a little busy at the moment. ''**

_'' So who hell are you then! ''_

**'' Who the hell do you think your speaking to like that you pathetic excuse for human the voice growled darkly. ''**

_Naruto had seemed to wet his pants at that moment and seemed he couldn't move. _

**'' I thought so while your frozen in that position I'm going take over your body for just a bit and show your friends what true power is are you ok with that, the hidden voice said ''**

_Naruto nodded quickly._

**'' Roger that. ''** Then the voice seem to disappear with Naruto.

_

* * *

_

_Sasuke's POV_

_Wow I can't believe that dope just fell like that he thought as kept laughing, he then suddenly stopped. _

_He looks at around and sees Sakura knocked out and Kakashi tied up to a tree. _

'' What the hell happened here! '' he asked out aloud.

'' Naruto did you do this! '' he said angrily

A voice speaks from within the shadows '' Possibly. ''

_Sasuke couldn't see him so he shouted. '' Show yourself you coward. '' _

The voice reappears. '' Fine. ''

_All Sasuke sees is a _Red Flash, _before his vision goes black._

Chapter End.

* * *

_  
__Hey Guys I'll will be updating my other 2 stories before November ends so don't stop reviewing. _

_Much love, from The True Uzumaki Ja Ne !_


	2. Hidden Voice

The Red Flash

Chapter 2 Hidden Voice

My third fan-fic

First off let me explain something before I get this chapter started.

Sorry monkeys for not reviewing Hidden Power Unleashed Naruto The HalfDemon, The White Sharingan.

Those stories will be updated around next week or after it, I'm actually serious this time and I'm going to add a special chapter for all three stories on the 25th. Also it has little bit to with the story like, showing what Naruto has done over 3 months that I haven't showed you. I know you guys are itchin for my first story to update and guess what monkeys I will show you naruto and that mystery girl on how they spent their flashback christmas together. Which I was so suppose to do along time ago. There happy now monkeys.

Notes

Monkeys: People who flame me or annoying readers.

Now lets get this chapter on the road.

Quote: Throwing Bananas Not Allowed!!!!

Monkeys: People who flame me or annoying readers.

_Narutos thoughts_

_My head uh... what happened, my body feels like so stiff . I tried to open eyes, but everything feels wet on me. I look around to see a bloody sasuke with his sharigan ripped out of his sockets. I felt my blood run cold, I coudn't think anymore... Blood thats all I remember. A bright dark light seems to then to take over the landscape. Wha.. the hell! The darkness consumed me. _

I wake up in a sweat, looking to my right I see that I'm in my room. I laughed to myself. It was all dream wasn't it. Wow that dream seemed so real, good thing it was fake.

**Not quite came a sharp voice.**

I paled just I thought everything would be okay it shows up. I thought about how did it show up anyway. I know that kyubbi was sealed in me but, the question was who else did they seal in me.

**I have damn name and sure is hell ain't it! the cold voice said **

Alright I can do this nobody is scarier then kyubbi I can to talk to him.

'' So wha.. what.. is your name then? I stuttered out quietly.

**Before I tell you that I must explain how I got here the sharp voice said**

Flashback

A six year old naruto is trapped in corner running from a mob.

'' Please stop I'm sorry, I'll stop playing with kids uh I'll do anything! '' he begged fearfully.

One of villagers stepped out the mob, and pulled a rope out. The villager tied the rope around his neck, and tied little naruto up on a tree branch. Another villager roared in laughter, five villagers started to beat naruto up like a punching bag. His little body was swinging around like a stringed puppet being kicked around.

After the beating was done naruto was drenched in blood. There was so much blood that naruto had slipped through the rope falling on the ground almost lifelessly.

4 hours later

Two figures look at down at the site in front them. The oldest one had a tiger anbu mask on. The younger one had a cat anbu mask on. The oldest one looked down angrily. '' How dare they do that to him he just a kid. '' The younger one just stared sadly. '' The most we can do for him is heal him, then bring him somewhere.'' the one with the tiger mask nodded. We also can't let nobody know that were in konoha, were just gathering information for orchimaru. The younger one started heal him and clean his wounds. She also healed all of his wounds with out breaking a sweat. She looked down at him and noticed he was quite good looking, and some of his wounds started to heal on its own. She stared at partner. He is just like us. They both stared at him softly. Then teleported him somewhere.

Narutos Pov

What did I do to deserve this I never did anything to them. He broke down into tears. Slowly his sadness turn into hate with kyubbi's hate created a new spirit inside naruto. The spirits was hate was so much that its power just started to overflow from narutos system.

The two anbu had returned and had to seal so it would never happen again.

Flashback End.

**So thats how I was made out your hate and the fox's hate and my name is Ranmaru. **

Chapter End

Next Chapter: The Note

Monkeys I know that I made mistakes but I just returned so don't flame me!


End file.
